1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, a game device and a data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general conventional game (video game), a game world is constructed by displaying video on a screen, and outputting a voice that matches the video from a speaker or a headphone. There is a case that a friend character, that is automatically controlled, appears in a game, or another player can join the game via a network for enabling players to communicate with each other, so that the player does not feel loneliness or solitude. However, such situations are actualized only via the video on the screen and the voice.
Meanwhile, techniques to have a data recording medium included in a figure of a character and a game device to cooperate with each other (see Patent Documents 1 to 3 or the like), or a technique to have a portable game device and a main game device to cooperate with each other (see Non-Patent Document 1 or the like) are known.
However, in the conventional games, as described above, a game world can be only constructed by displaying video on a screen and outputting a voice that matches the video on the screen. Thus, there is a limitation in increasing immersion in the game or entertainment of the game for a player.
Further, in the conventional techniques to have the data recording medium or the portable game device cooperate with the game device, only a character is added, or a mini-game is performed, and the immersion in the game or the entertainment of the game is not increased for the player.